


Destiny, Love and War

by Kitamuri



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitamuri/pseuds/Kitamuri
Summary: Alternate universe were everyone is human and a view of Loki and Thor’s relationship. One-shot





	Destiny, Love and War

I remember the day we met as if it were just yesterday. I was walking down the winding cobble stone path hidden away in a park; Thick layers of trees concealed the path from the view of others. Small pieces of grass protruded from the unevenly layered cobblestone. My golden hair swished as if it were dancing with the wind. The trees smiled at me as they dropped beautiful purple petals onto the path I walked. My large fluffy winter coat kept me from feeling the chilly air around me. I wore a red hat with gold lining and matching gloves; unfortunately I had lost my scarf earlier that day. I remembered the sinking feeling I felt when I lost it;my mother was so upset when she found out, she spent hours sowing the fluffy red and gold winter wear for me. The path was a long one and somewhere along the way I spotted you. Your long black hair littered with purple coloured petals; you wore a small tight fitting green and gold coat, a pair of black gloves, black skinny jeans and small black high heeled boots. Your small hands gripping the red book with your black delicately painted finger nails standing out against the red of the book. The book showed no other design apart from the title which was ‘Destiny love and war’ written in gold spiralled font. You didn’t notice me at first; I stood on the path watching you and admired you beauty. You were sprawled up against a tree with one leg bent towards you and the other leaning down away from you. You where sat on a large black, green and gold checkered picnic blanket. A small straw woven basket at your side the contents covered by gold fabric. I am unaware to as how long I stood there but I know it wasn’t too long. You spotted me soon enough, I felt perplexed by your dazzling bright green eyes. They were unlike any I had ever seen, a lucid green shade I had never laid my eyes upon. I stared at you for a couple seconds transfixed by your elegant features; but was quickly thrown out of my daze by you clearing your throat. You stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity until you finally spoke. “Is there something the matter?” You asked and if it not for your slightly deep voice I still would have believed you to be a woman. I stared at you for a couple moments before realising I hadn’t answered your question. “Oh no I just... I mean.. It is just-“ I spoke before being cut off by your voice. “Yes, now do get to the point I was reading” you stated not showing any emotion towards me. “Your beautiful” I verbalised my thoughts without thinking and upon realising my face turned a deep crimson shade. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I looked at your face; your cheeks were dusted a light red. We stayed silent for a while until you spoke again “would you like to join me for lunch?”. I smiled at you and nodded eagerly as I made my way over to you sitting on the picnic blanket. “What is your name?” I asked as you lifted the sheet off the basket seemingly forgetting about the book you held mere seconds ago. “My name is Loki, What is yours?” You asked me gently. “My name is Thor” I smiled at you and you smiled back. It was then I had remembered the basket, looking towards it to notice the contents. It was filled to the brim with sandwiches, fruits and pastries. You handed me a small prefectures cut cheese Sandwich, which I plucked up happily murmuring a thank you. We ate whilst laughing at jokes and story’s of our childhoods. I discovered that you were the son of laufey, one of my fathers business associates. He was the owner of Jotunheim industries; a ice sport supplier and company, You also told me that you helped supply equipment and areas for the Winter Olympics. You then told me of your records and figure skating achievements and we both agreed to meet in a month to go ice skating together. I then told you of my fathers business, Asgard Industries. We supplied and manufactured many sports equipment and arenas for world competitions and the Olympics. We chatted for a few hours but then decided to go home; we exchanged numbers and said our good byes. Then we met again a month later to go ice skating just as we had planned. You booked the whole ice skating rink for four hours. I soon learned that ice skating was not as easy as you made it look. You flowed in the ice as if you were made so to do it; meanwhile I slid on the side slipping over and falling. We both laughed at my terrible skating and chatted the time away. After the four hours was up we visited a local cafe. Stark Coffee, my friend Tony ran the shop with his partners Steve and Bucky. We all introduced each other and soon enough we visited the coffee shop every fortnight. Soon after meeting Peter, the adopted child of the three we began dating. Months turned into years and soon enough we had been dating for four years. We moved in together and lived right next door to your college friends Clint and Pietro. During the summer we attended their marriage and you were the best man. To our surprise we met Tony,Steve and Bucky at the wedding to and they introduced us to the Head bridesmaid Wanda who was Pietro’s twin sister. Wanda had a peculiar boyfriend who everyone called Vision he wore strange clothes and had a strange way of talking but was all in all a nice guy. A couple months later the two got married and we both attended and met some new friends; Natasha and Bruce who were cousins to Vision. About two and half years later they also tied the knot and we met yet another kind couple. Eric and Charles who were Natasha’s adopted fathers; they had been married for over 50 years. A few months later I decided that after about eight years of dating I finally proposed to you. We married during the winter and invited all our friends and soon discovered Peter had a boyfriend named Wade. It was strange how couples seemed to be drawn to us over the years; we never met them on their own we always met them as a couple and usually at a wedding. I wore a red, gold and blue suit and you wore a green, gold and black gown with millions of tiny jewels. You wore expensive jewellery and let your slightly wavy hair down. You had grown your hair out over the years and it now reached your lower back but I had opted to shaving most of mine off. We had a beautiful ceremony and the after party was great. But just weeks later our happily ever after was suddenly jolted by the sudden deaths of your mother, father and brothers. I tried to comfort you but you only turned me away. You said you still loved me but needed time away so we went on a break, you moved back to your old home and I stayed with my parents not being able to stand staying in our house without you there. It took months to reconnect with you but once we did we were happy as ever. I introduced you to old friends of mine from my childhood Hogun, Frandral and Volstagg and you introduced me to your new found friend Sif. We spent many nights throwing parties and having fun with all of our friend but as the years passed by you began to grow more tired, you could no longer throw parties and dance with me. I was left to watch your health diminish and all I could do was sit there holding your hand. You told me daily that you were fine and we would dance again soon, you talked of all the fun we would have in the future. You talked about wanting children but I knew that we couldn’t adopt with you in such a state. So we promised we would in the future when you were healthy and able bodied. Your health slowly began to return and you were no longer bed ridden. We could dance again but only slowly, we would laugh at each other again and smile at our hopes for the future. Unfortunately something at work came up and I had to leave you at home while I travelled in a  
Neighbouring country. I was unaware to your fast deterioration of health and stability. All I knew when I got the call was that you had been hiding your illness from me again and that you were very sick. I rushed home and lost my job because I argued that I should be sent home to see you, when I arrived your days were numbered. The doctors said you had mere days left, I couldn’t stand to see you like this; hooked up to a machine and struggling to survive. You were fighting for your life and I knew it. But one day you told me that you knew today was the day you would die, I cried and argued with you saying you wouldn’t know that. But you were so sure of it so I decided to transfer you back home for your remaining hours. We talked for hours and reminisced about the past until I eventually fell asleep next to you out hands interlocking. When I awoke my worse nightmare had come true you were right, you passed away in your sleep and all you had left for me was a small slip of paper giving me directions to something you called The Last Treasure. I followed the instructions that lead me to a large box with a small letter attached. It said that you had hidden the key to the box where we first met; so I returned to the park and found the tree. Carved into it was an arrow pointing down, I soon realised that it was telling me to dig. I then found a small shoe box with a key inside. I used the key to open the large box you had left behind for me. The box contained many papers. You had left a fully furnished large house in the middle of a secluded forest surrounded by trees to me. The papers had information on children you hoped to adopt and thus I adopted the children and after reading one of the many diaries you had written over the years starting on the day we began dating. I lived happily for many years along side the children you had hoped we could raise in the house you thought was perfect for us. But soon the children all left and moved out, many of our friends had passed away and I soon discovered the unfortunate fate that Peter and Wade had suffered which resulted in their deaths which then lead Tony to suicide and Bucky then died in a train accident leaving Steve to die of cancer. Vision had fallen from a plane in a major door accident whilst thousands of feet in the air and Wanda drowned in a swimming pool. Pietro died of heart complications and Clint ran in front of a car to save a child. Eric and Charles died of carbon monoxide poisoning from their heaters. I can’t even talk about the tragic accident that ended Hogun, Frandral, Volstagg and Sif. It was strange to me I had lost all of my friends one way or another, now I had lost my children to long distance and my memories of you pained me more than ever. I decided to Finnish reading your diaries and eventually came across a certain entry. 26th March 2018. Dear Thor, my love my dear I know you must miss me but please don’t mourn me. I have hurt you so many times but you still managed to love me through it all. I hope you found the box, did you adopt the children? I hope you have I searched for months trying to find the perfect blend of our features and personalities. So you could see them as the children I could never carry for you. I apologise that I was unable to provide you with the children you longed for my dear but I hope that these children will bring you happiness when I’m gone. I love you and always will. You know I do not believe in the afterlife so this is my good bye although I wish we could have lasted longer I couldn’t stop the disease from spreading. Words can’t describe how much I fear loosing you my love but I know that my plans and the papers I have compiled for you will help you start a better life without me. Do yourself a favour and move on dearest remember me but find a new love. Find some one who will stand by you now that I cannot, find someone who will comfort you in your darkest hours. Find a new life and a new love. Forget about the heartache and remember the love in distant memories. I will love you forever more Thor. Love Loki. The tears began like waterfalls, I wanted to take your advice but I couldn’t I only had eyes for you and no one could fill my heart with more love than you, you were the only one who could truly be my love. You were my Destiny, my Love and my war all at once. You were my everything and my nothing, you filled the void in my heart. This is how I had ended up here... perched on a metal bridge looking at the water thousands of meters below me. I didn’t fear what I was about to do but I did fear for those I was leaving behind. I know what losing a loved one feels like but despite my appearance I am the weak one. Loki was strong he could deal with everything with that smile on his face he was unstoppable; but that didn’t stop people from doubting his abilities. People believed Loki to be weak and vulnerable but Loki was truly the strong one out of us. I felt the cold metal rubbing against my leg as I leaned forward. I saw your face, you were there waiting for me at the bottom of those dark waters. I needed to see you again to hold you to love you as i had before. So we could dance again. The air felt cool and refreshing as I fell; all the tightness and pressure was removed for once I was relaxed. I was ready to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct any spelling or grammar errors I have made. I hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave a honest review/comment on what you thought about it.  
> Thank You.


End file.
